


【黑月】今晚月色真美，不是吗？

by lepusmax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusmax/pseuds/lepusmax
Summary: 老黑被“放鸽子”了
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 22





	【黑月】今晚月色真美，不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ●现代pa○
> 
> 月岛 同传翻译
> 
> 黑尾 编程

黑尾铁朗躺在沙发上，对着满是黑暗的客厅发着呆。

黑尾铁朗为了今晚不会因系统漏洞而又要从温暖的小屋里爬出，到办公室里苦闷地加班，导致他前几天忙得双脚离地，恨不得自己像悟空有个分身，或者有五头六臂。

等黑尾铁朗好不容易闲下来，跑到超市把所有今晚所需的物品全买齐。他满怀兴致地提回家，捋起袖子，盯着时钟，内心无比期待月岛萤出差回家与他一起度过最后的几小时。

但俗话说的好，你自认为准备非常充分，现实就会顽皮地跟你开了一个玩笑。

这不就在几分钟前，黑尾铁朗正哼着小调打扫卫生，手机毫无征兆地响起，他的左眼皮不自觉跳动，心底感觉有不好的事情要发生，把扫帚挂在畚斗的把手上后接起电话，“喂你好，我是黑尾铁朗。”

那头却毫无回应，黑尾铁朗等了半晌只好再次开口，“月月？”

“……嗯。”

黑尾铁朗疑惑，因为月岛萤一般打电话过来不会沉默这么久，于是他继问，“怎么了？”

对方深吸一口气，用要宣布一件大事的语气说：“……我回不去了。”

“……”这真是大事！黑尾铁朗苦恼地揉揉太阳穴，尽量把语气放温柔一些，“这次是什么原因？”

月岛萤苦恼地解释：他们团队被甲方缠住，不得不全员改签明早再回来。

黑尾铁朗笑着表示理解——他也知道甲方如果刁难起来也很难伺候。

因此他就只是叮嘱月岛萤要早点回酒店休息，让他不用这么赶着回来，生日什么也不重要，明年还会有机会的。

毕竟这不是第一次了。

不管月岛萤能不能回来，卫生也还是得做。等黑尾铁朗打扫完，外面天已经暗了下来，月亮不知什么时候已经挂在夜空中。黑尾铁朗摊在沙发上，想想自己该干点什么以消遣最后的几小时。但思绪总是不受自己控制。

上一次是什么时候呢？……好像……今年月岛萤生日也是这样。黑尾铁朗恍然地想。他们本来说好月岛萤回来后就去关东过生日，却因台风原因航班延误，月岛萤不得不在那里多留了一晚。

黑尾铁朗对此印象还比较深刻，毕竟月岛萤因事情而向他“撒娇”的次数并不多，但每次过后黑尾铁朗总会给他准备一份非常大的“惊喜”。

比方说，他开夜车到月岛萤的酒店。

黑尾铁朗现在还记得，天都还没亮他就到了月到所在的酒店，站在房门前忐忑地按下门铃。不一会儿，黑尾铁朗听到里面的人沉闷的声音，似乎在说等下。

紧接着，门开了。

月岛萤揉着眼睛，顶着凌乱的头发给他开门，看到他后怔住，然后……立马关门。那速度连黑尾铁朗都不能保证自己的脚伸进门缝把它卡住，他认为月岛萤关门甩臂的速度绝对比他高中时期扣球的快很多。

片刻门重新开了，月岛萤戴上眼镜，头发明显整理了一下，满脸平静地说：“进来吧。”仿佛刚才的那一切都是黑尾铁朗的错觉——如果他头顶上没有那几根发丝傲然地树立在那的话。

黑尾铁朗忍着笑意点点头，这时候笑出声他就别想进去了。

进屋后，房间内除了掀开的被子和桌面现在的资料能看得出这里有人暂住，其他地方整齐得仿佛就没动过。黑尾铁朗坐在床边，看着月岛萤拿了一条毛巾随意地擦了几把就放下。

作为一定要擦干头发的黑尾铁朗实在看不下去月岛萤着粗暴的行为，直接从月岛萤手中取走毛巾，而月岛萤下意识找了张椅子坐下方便黑尾铁朗擦干自己的头发，还顺手还拿起桌上的资料看了起来。

一时间房里除了两人的呼吸声和细微的翻书声便再没其他声响，但奇妙的是，氛围没有凝固，而是漂浮着一丝宁静又温暖的气息——就像是家中一样。

没有人主动开口，默契地让氛围持续下去。

就像高中时期每晚的加练后的那夜晚一样。

那次黑尾铁朗和月岛萤像往常一样搭档，试图拦住木兔的扣球，时而拦住，时而被打手出界。像往常不知觉地练到经理来催他们去食堂吃饭……但这次没有。

月岛萤吃完饭正打算回宿舍时，不经意看到他们刚才练习的场馆还亮着。他犹豫了一下，转身向体育馆那走去。

月岛萤进去的时候，整理好的场馆被四散的球占满，黑尾铁朗斜靠在墙上，他脸上盖着毛巾，汗顺着颈部的弧度滑进锁骨溜进衣内。月岛萤向前走，停在黑尾铁朗面前蹲下，“黑尾铁朗前辈，再不去洗澡的话等会就没热水了。”

黑尾铁朗仍静在那里，没有反应。

月岛萤又叫几遍，对方还是没有理他。月岛萤盯着对方半晌后，起身走到黑尾铁朗身边，席地而坐。

夏夜的蝉声永远是躁动的代表，奇迹的事，体育馆里却异常安静。但这安静不是让人胆颤惊心的，而是是那种让人不自觉平静下来的。

要不是黑尾铁朗前辈的胸腔仍上下伏动着，我都要怀疑黑尾铁朗前辈因过度训练而休克。他静静地看着黑尾铁朗的侧脸，心里默想道，说来这应该是我们第一次独处吧。

月岛萤伸手捏了捏黑尾铁朗的手背，见黑尾铁朗仍没有反应便大胆地侧身过去，隔着毛巾轻轻碰了一下。做完一切后，他也没有离开，直到他反应过来，他正近距离感受着黑尾铁朗隔着毛巾传来的热浪后才迅速离开，像是恶作剧得逞的孩子一样，嘴抿了好久才不至于上扬特别大。他拿出手机照了下耳廓，确认不是特别红后，才起身用力摇醒黑尾铁朗，加重语气说道，“黑尾铁朗前辈，再不去洗澡的话就要停水了。”

不知是不是月岛萤的“威胁”话语起了作用，黑尾铁朗一下子惊醒过来，拿开毛巾后眼睛一时间不适应光线眯了起来，以至于月岛萤看不清他的眼眸里带着暗光，“唔……你刚才说什么？”

月岛萤也拿不准他是真的没有听到，还是在那边装蒜。于是他慎重地选择再重复一遍，“你再不去洗澡的话就没热水了。”

“真假的？！”黑尾铁朗看了下挂在体育馆里的表，“卧槽谢啦，月月！”说完直接冲出馆外，留下月岛萤一人在馆内，看着馆内满地的球，叹了口气，认命收拾残局。

月岛萤想到这，不免想数落黑尾铁朗，当时干嘛这么着急走，害得他一个人在那收拾到熄灯。而他又碍于面子不好意思问，就这么拖到现在。

但没想到黑尾铁朗这时候又把那时候的事情提了上来，“你说现在的场景像不像那时候？”

月岛萤抬头直接装傻回问：“什么时候？”

黑尾铁朗没有回答，一瞬间月岛萤以为糊弄过去，视线却一暗，眼睑被什么东西盖住，从触感上他判断应该是刚擦过他头发的毛巾。

就在他反应过来黑尾铁朗要做什么的时候，嘴唇碰到温热又柔软的东西——那是黑尾铁朗的唇。嘴唇毫无防备地被黑尾铁朗撬开，那灵活的舌在他的口腔里肆意滑动，如同散发出强烈占有欲的动物一般，试图让这片区域沾染上自己的气味。

月岛萤怔在那，等毛巾拿开看到眼前漆黑的眼眸里自己的倒影才恢复过来，他抿了抿嘴，耳廓悄然染红，随之他就听见黑尾铁朗在他耳边说，“就是这时候，”

“是不是很熟悉？”

月岛萤那一瞬间脑子蹦出来只有一个念头，幸好已经刷过牙了。

“嗯？你刷过牙了？怪不得嘴里还有一股牙膏味。”黑尾铁朗玩味地看着不小心说出心声的月岛萤，“哟，耳朵这么红啊。”

“黑、尾、铁、朗！！！”

黑尾铁朗睁开眼睛，看了下四周，试图寻找那个咬牙切齿喊他名字的人。

但他没有找到。

黑尾铁朗坐立在那半晌后，又重新陷入沙发中闭上眼，任由思绪漂游远方。

直到他看到毕业那天跑到他学校的月岛萤。

一簇簇的樱花都在那天争相绽放，有淡粉的，有深粉的，有乳白的……那些绽开的樱花都令人目不暇思。但让黑尾铁朗印象深刻的，是半含苞的，它那层层花瓣的让黑尾铁朗联想到月岛萤爱吃的夹心小面包，还是草莓味的。

黑尾铁朗坐在书桌上回忆还未完成的事：该拍的照片已经照完，队友也离开教室许久，毕业证书早已经被他放进书包里……除了月岛萤还没过来。

是的，月岛萤在黑尾铁朗打算与研磨离开前一刻发短信告诉他，他要过来。

黑尾铁朗无聊地晃着退，另一只脚架在桌子下面的横栏上，从窗外眺望楼下的樱花树，心里不免有些浮躁。

怎么还没到？他焦躁地想。

可惜对方是读不到他内心的怨念。

等待的时间总是很漫长，黑尾铁朗直到学校里空荡到只能听见风刮到樱花树上，直到他数落地花瓣到一千二百五十，月岛萤才迆迆然地出现在校门口。凭借他2.0的视力，他盯着月岛萤走到樱花树下环顾周围，好像在寻找着谁。黑尾铁朗也不发声，他想知道月岛萤什么时候能发现他。

就在他按捺不住自己蹦动的心跳时，月岛萤抬头看向窗户，与他对视须臾。月岛萤懒懒地咧开了嘴，对着他做着了个口型，“黑尾铁朗前辈。”

“你再不下来，我可就走了。”

黑尾铁朗从没见过让别人等这么久还这么挑衅的人了，他大声喊，“你就来了一会就走？”

月岛萤挑眉，仍不大声地说一句，可惜这句话他讲得太快，黑尾铁朗没看清口型，他只好让月岛萤再一次。月岛萤蹙眉，大声地喊，“我说，不行吗？”那声嗓有着青年变声时期独有的沙哑，就像竹林遇风摇摆时的沙沙声一样靓丽，却又带有一丝清脆的少年声，让黑尾铁朗不禁沉醉于此，直接缴械投降。

行吧，你赢了。黑尾铁朗心里认命。

为了节省时间，黑尾铁朗毫不犹豫地选择跳着一格下楼梯。也幸亏教导主任早已经走了，要不然毕业最后一天还要被他拉到办公室训话。他心里不禁发笑。

黑尾铁朗换完鞋推开门，引入眼帘的就是月岛萤那显眼的淡黄发，那颜色让他想到小时候在小路边被黑雨伞罩着的纸箱里捡到的幼猫，但脾气不是一个等级的，那猫偏乖顺，前提是你要给他足够的牛奶，必须是草莓牛奶——在这方面上，他们是一样的——也不知道那只幼崽为什么那么执着喝草莓牛奶。

至于月岛萤……

“黑尾铁朗前辈？”

月岛萤把黑尾铁朗思绪拉了回来，他咧开嘴角，露出他认为比较自然的微笑，随口寒暄，“哟，月月。路上是不是很堵啊？”

没想到对方竟点点头，“对啊，”月岛萤摊开手，露出无奈的神情，“没办法，毕业生太多了，让我挤不上公交。”

黑尾铁朗不知道是不是自己的错觉，感觉对方在向他抱怨？不可能吧？他可是月岛萤啊。

黑尾铁朗为了让氛围不一直诡异下去，选择直奔主题，“月月，你让我在这等是想跟我说什么啊？”

黑尾铁朗以为对方会直接讲出来，而对方的确讲出来了，但讲的事情跟他想象得差了十万八千里，“你要我的纽扣？”

“对啊，”月岛萤扫视我身上，“而且，我看前辈你一刻纽扣都没少。看来你在学校不受欢迎啊。”

那是因为我全都拒绝了啊，黑尾铁朗内心腹语道，“比你受欢迎就行。”黑尾铁朗双手胸前环抱，“我能给你我的纽扣，但你告诉我，”

“为什么要我的纽扣？”

月岛萤抿了抿嘴，没有讲话。

黑尾铁朗能从其他人的眼睛里看透其意图，而唯独他看不懂月岛萤。

**因为他不想看透。**

眼下他因对方没有讲话而紧张，手心慢慢出汗。黑尾铁朗怕自己意会错月岛萤的意思，而导致他们的关系变得恶劣，最后走向无法挽回的余地。

这是他头一次没有把握。

两人沉默着，久到黑尾铁朗以为月岛萤不会开口时，月岛萤解释，“就……作为纪念。”

月岛萤的话仿佛鼓舞到了黑尾铁朗，他打算冒这个险——他逼近月岛萤，质问道，“只是作为纪、念吗？”

“……”

黑尾铁朗看着月岛萤手指陷到手心里使手心有些发白，认命地叹了口气。

还是不能逼太紧，他想。

正当他打算退到安全距离，月岛萤倏然拽住他的衣领往下拉，蜻蜓点水般拂过他的嘴唇，死死盯着黑尾铁朗的黑眼眸一字一词地吐出来，“就是这个意思。”

那是黑尾铁朗这多年来听过最动心的人讲出他所想的话。

啊、当然，跟最想月岛萤讲出的话还是差了一点。

黑尾铁朗在那冷棕的眼眸里清晰的看到自己的倒影，心想，啊，我们是相爱的。

然后黑尾铁朗笑了。并且笑出了声。

月岛萤被黑尾铁朗的笑声给弄得不自在，别扭地一会后发现黑尾铁朗还在笑，忍不住开口问，“笑什么？”

“笑我们两个是傻瓜。”明明都喜欢对方却装作不知情而伪装自己。

可惜月岛萤并没有理解，他这时还不能像黑尾铁朗的竹马一样能读懂黑尾铁朗的这背后的意思，所以他没好气地回复道：“只有你是。”

“好好好，就我是。”

“……我感觉你这句话像是在哄孩子。”

“诶~有吗？”

“……”

“诶诶别走啊小月月，纽扣……”

“我不要了。”

“别啊月月~你这样让我好伤心啊~”

“哦，”月岛萤乜视一眼黑尾铁朗过于夸张的表演，随即收回视线，“那你伤心去吧。”

“小月月好冷淡啊~”

“……”

上了大学后，黑尾铁朗每个月都会抽出一个周末去找月岛萤。有时候他们会去附近刚开业的集市逛逛逛，有时候会他们最爱的料理店去吃东西。

但更多的是去看电影。

黑尾铁朗在没有接触排球的时候，干得最多的就是去找研磨的母亲要一些碟片看，并且拉着研磨陪自己看。

这习惯保持到现在，身边总有个人陪自己看——区别只是他找到一个心甘陪自己看片的人。

而在其中，他印象最深刻的一场是在冬至。

那年月初雪比以往都要厚实些，晶莹小巧的雪晶体为昏空增添了一丝光彩，铁灰色的树冠上铺满了雪。黑尾铁朗站在电线杆下吁了一口热气，通红的鼻尖埋入浅黄色的围巾里，两手插在兜里不肯出来，看着不远处的十字路口，等待戴着蛋黄一个色※的织巾帽，穿着绾色的羽绒服的人向他走来。

对方很快出现了，他看到黑尾铁朗已经站在他们约好的地方，步伐加快了一些，“我们不是约好在两点吗？”现在才一点四十五。

黑尾铁朗挠了挠后脑勺，“这不是想早点看到你嘛。”

月岛萤叹了口气，每次他们约会，黑尾铁朗总会来早半小时，他跟黑尾铁朗讲了很多次，对方要么乖顺点头后下次照样早来，要么说几句害臊的话让他“无话可说”。久而久之，他也习惯提早一些来，但……“今天雪下的这么大，前辈你能回去吗？”

黑尾铁朗完全不担心这个问题，“回不去就住你家啊。”

“……”

“不说这个了，”黑尾铁朗抓住月岛萤的手往前走，“等会电影就要开场了，我们快点走吧。”

月岛萤盯着对方抓住自己的大手修长有力，手指关节隐约地还能看到长期绑绷带的痕迹，也许是温度过低的原因，对方的指腹有些发红，却如同红石榴的果实一样好看。还是往常一样，月岛萤内心评价道。

电影院离集合的地方很近，走几分钟就到了。月岛萤取好票，便和拿着爆米花和饮料的黑尾铁朗走了进去，他们前踏一脚踏入，后一脚灯光暗了下来，通过投影机的光隐约地看出院里人不多——毕竟题材有点小众。

但为了不影响其他人观看，两个一米九的高个不得不弯低了腰。那姿势特别像士兵在钢丝网下匍匐前进，高了一点就会被刺痛了背似的。月岛萤找到他们的位置停了下来，刚要开口小声喊黑尾铁朗，下脊被有点扎人的东西碰到了。月岛萤随刻意识到那东西是什么，背阔肌不自觉紧绷起来。

**-Maybe you never wanted to feelanything.**

**-或许你从来没有想过会去感受到什么。**

月岛萤咽了咽口水，小声喊：“黑尾铁朗前辈。”

“嗯？”黑尾铁朗似乎没有反应过来，“到了？”

月岛萤点点头，随之想起黑尾铁朗看不到，轻声回答：“嗯。”

“行，明白。”

月岛萤坐下来深吸一口气，试图不去想刚才所发生的一切。

但他做不到。

被扎到的部分像是被蚊子叮咬一样，痒痒的，月岛萤无法忽视它的存在。幸运的是电影剧情非常吸引人，月岛萤情不自禁地沉迷进去，完全忘记刚才所发生的一切……本应该是这样才对。

月岛萤注意力被紧紧十指相扣的双手所吸引，那力劲想不注意都不行。

**-Right now you may not want to feelanything.** ※

**-现在你可能不想去感受到什么。**

通过屏幕反射过来的弱光，月岛萤看到那骨节分明的手指在暖气熏蒸下恢复了应有的白皙，手背的寒气也被驱散，取而代之，手背上出现一颗颗琉璃球般色彩的水滴。月岛萤微瞥头，注视着黑尾铁朗的侧脸，那张他肖想许久才得到的心上人的面庞，那漆黑的眼眸看向前方，仿佛这只一直用指腹轻轻刮他手背的突击者不是他，他只是被害者。

装得跟真的一样，月岛萤心里吐槽道。

“你盯着我看干嘛？”黑尾铁朗的声音突然响起，月岛萤心虚地下意识缩回了手，结果反被握得更紧，“看你不行吗？”

“没有不行，”黑尾铁朗倏然侧身在他的上唇做了个记号，朝着月岛萤伪劣一笑，“但需要利息。”

月岛萤这一刻特别庆幸他俩坐在正中间，要不然以黑尾铁朗的性格可不仅仅只是一个吻这么简单了。但如果这样就认输就是他自己了，“那你牵我的手，我拿不到利息吗？”

黑尾铁朗挑眉，“我以为这个，”他把手拿高在月岛萤眼前晃了晃，“已经属于我了。”

“那你不是我的吗？”月岛萤不假思索地反问道。

黑尾铁朗怔住，低声轻笑，那笑声弄得月岛萤脸有点发烫，更不要说他反应过来自己刚才讲了什么。月岛萤恼羞地欲要把手抽出来，结果被黑尾铁朗用力拉到对方身边。黑尾铁朗低头，真挚地吻在他的手背上，“是啊，”

“我已经是你的了。”

**-When I least expect it, you havecunning ways of finding my weakest spot.** ※

**-在我最猝不及防之时，你就狡诈地找到了我最脆弱的地方。**

黑尾铁朗非常清楚月岛萤成绩比自己好太多，因此他考完告诉自己考到东京时竟一点不惊讶，但内心仍会有一丝波澜——毕竟之后指不定就同居了。

为了庆祝，黑尾铁朗决定租了一顶帐篷和一辆车带月岛萤去海边玩。黑尾铁朗穿着昨晚搭配好的白T恤和藏青色沙滩裤，一大早出门开车到月岛萤家。黑尾铁朗看了看后视镜里的自己，发现发型有些乱了，用手梳了几把，又整理了一下自己的衣服后下车。他站在月岛萤家门前深吸一口气，按下了门铃。

过了几秒，一个温柔的声嗓从扩音器传出，“这里是月岛萤家，请问您是？”

黑尾铁朗紧绷着背，尽量平稳着声线回答：“我是月月的前辈……”他没介绍完自己，那头欢快地说道，“是小黑啊！等下呀，阿姨这就给你开门。”

说完“叭”得一声切断了通讯，只留黑尾铁朗在风中凌想，阿姨叫我……小黑？

但阿姨没有给黑尾铁朗足够时间去思考，迅速地开门向黑尾铁朗招手示意进来。黑尾铁朗也不矫情，微笑地说：“打扰了阿姨。”那微笑与平常狡黠的笑完全不同，它如同清风拂过心房一样，直击月岛萤母亲心。

这使得她变得更加热情，“没事没事，萤这孩子才刚起，你等下。”

“没事阿姨，是我来早了，”黑尾铁朗体贴地说，“阿姨你能告诉我萤的房间在哪里吗？”

月岛萤母亲对这个礼貌的男生印象特别好，“就在二楼的最里面，”还热心地问，“我带你过去。”

“不用不用，阿姨我自己去就好。”

见黑尾铁朗这么说，月岛萤母亲也就没有坚持下去，“那麻烦你叫萤快点下来吃早餐。”

黑尾铁朗一边笑着答应一边走上了楼。

黑尾铁朗站在月岛萤的房门没有进去——这是他可以趁月岛萤不在进入他房间的好机会——深吸一口气做好心理准备，刚抬起手欲作开门，不远处有个熟悉的声音响起，“黑尾铁朗前辈，你站在这做什么？”

黑尾铁朗一僵，不动声色地缩回了手，笑着回答：“没有啊……”他转头看到月岛萤的样子，一时讲不出话。

走廊的灯光不是很亮，这昏暗的光线与自然光混合地落在月岛萤的身上，在月岛萤那湿哒哒地服帖在脸颊旁的头发旁熏染了一层高光。头发上滑下来的水迹顺着颧骨划过下颚骨，擦着颈侧从短袖领口处流进。月岛萤起床后直接进卫生间洗头，眼镜也没有戴着，以至于黑尾铁朗能清楚地看到微颤的睫毛尾部挂着几颗细小的水球，粉嫩的嘴唇也因水光而变得诱人。

这时候适宜接吻。黑尾铁朗愉悦地想到。

或许是因为黑尾铁朗过于露骨的眼神，月岛萤似乎在不戴眼镜的情况下也能“看到”黑尾铁朗不怀好意的想法，没好气地说：“请收敛一下，黑尾铁朗前辈。”

黑尾铁朗听到月岛萤的“警告”后反而揶揄地拉紧他俩的距离，直至仅剩微弱的三公分的距离停留在月岛萤的唇前，反问：“我怎么了？”他说话时吐出的热气洒在月岛萤的上唇，让月岛萤清晰地感受到那股独属于黑尾铁朗的温度。

月到本人撇头，咬牙切齿地小声警告着黑尾铁朗，“我妈随时都有可能上来，麻烦前辈收敛点。”他的耳廓却与他说的话大相径庭。

耳廓不争气地腾红了。

即使热气没有拂过此处。

“哦？”黑尾铁朗压低了声，“那是不是在阿姨看不到的地方，我可以随心所欲？”

月岛萤没有回答。

准确说，他似乎明白黑尾铁朗要做什么了。

黑尾铁朗在月岛萤退后一步前抱住他的腰，往上一提让月岛萤双脚直接离地。月岛萤惊得下意识双手扶到黑尾铁朗的肩上，这使黑尾铁朗更加方便把月岛萤举到他自己的房间。

门刚关上，黑尾铁朗趁月岛萤还没站稳直接欺压下去，把他吃痛的声音吞入肚中，舌头灵活地在他口腔中舔弄，而且还恶意地让他喉咙里头滚出一道道“啧啧”的水声和低哑的呻吟，津液从他们的唇缝里溢出来，划过下颚，与早已湿透的领口里的水融为一体。

月岛萤身体不经发软，腿不受控制地发颤，黑尾铁朗趁机插进了月岛萤两腿中间，迫使他打开大腿。

等黑尾铁朗终于发现良心稍微放过月岛萤，他的嘴唇早已红肿不堪，张着口不断地喘气，如同抓住救命稻草般攥着黑尾铁朗的袖子。

可惜黑尾铁朗并不是他的救命稻草。

是他的夺命者。

黑尾铁朗毫不怜悯把月岛萤扔到床上展开第二次攻击。修长的食指轻佻地抬高月岛萤的脸，尖锐的虎牙在他嘴上摩挲片刻，狠狠地咬了一口。这一下没轻没重地，直接咬出了几滴血珠。殷红的血珠刺痛了他俩的双眼，黑尾铁朗才反应过来，阿姨还在楼下等着月岛萤。

而月岛萤此刻也被黑尾铁朗这一下弄清醒过来。

他俩互相注视半晌，月岛萤直接拿出扣球的力气打在黑尾铁朗背部，“你给我滚下去！”

“小月月别这么暴力额……我错了有话好好说，诶诶打人不打脸！等会阿姨看到多不好。”

妈的。月岛萤忍不住在心里爆出脏话，“你咬我的时候怎么没想到待会要见我妈！”

“我也想啊，”黑尾铁朗故意压低声音，“这不是你因为你诱惑我嘛。”在说“诱惑”两字咬得特别重，弄得月岛萤颧骨那里仿佛被打了一层厚厚的腮红，黑尾铁朗不经想去调戏一下他，但碍于楼下他母亲在，他只好忍住，下次再连本带利的从他那拿过来。

吃早餐时月岛萤母疑惑地问月岛萤：“你的嘴唇怎么了？”

黑尾铁朗抢在月岛萤回答前说：“月月刚才见到我太激动了，不小心咬到了嘴唇。”

月岛萤母亲也没往其他方面想，不经责备月岛萤，“你干嘛这么激动啊。”说完还不好意思地对黑尾铁朗说，“对不起，让你见笑了。”

黑尾铁朗善解人意地笑着说，“没事没事。”

月岛萤对此表示想大开嘲讽黑尾铁朗。

但为了他的面子，我还是不揭穿他了。月岛萤仁慈地想到。

但他哥哥可不会这么想。他哥悄悄地跟月岛萤说：“出去要做好措施。”

“……”月岛萤一脸黑线， “你还是先想想你的女友吧。”不能嘲讽黑尾铁朗，他还可以毒舌他哥。

他哥气恼地想打月岛萤，但最终只是蹂躏他的头发——想哄好自己的女友还要靠他这个弟弟。

他哥心里默念，我作为哥哥要对弟弟宽宏些。

因此月岛萤刚一放下餐具，直接被黑尾铁朗拽到车里带走。明光对此站在一旁，戏谑地看着月岛萤一脸精彩的表情，甚至还对月岛萤挥挥手，“玩的开心啊~”

月岛萤气恼地拿黑尾铁朗出气，“我的东西还没拿上车。”

“我在你吃早餐的时候放到车上了。”

“我的洗漱用品……”

“已经放入包中了。”

“防晒霜……“

“带了。”

“眼……”

“眼药水和眼镜盒都带了。”

月岛萤问了一圈，一脸黑线地发现没有什么错误可以被他揪出来嘲讽。他瞪着黑尾铁朗，冷冷地说：“你真贤惠。”

黑尾铁朗并不在意，反而笑眯眯地回应：“谢谢。”

简直就像是打在棉花上。月岛萤靠在窗边生闷气。

闷气生着生着……他就睡着了。

等月岛萤醒过来的时候，他们已经到了海边。

天空经过一夜的洗礼，变得碧空无际，与海岸线合为一体。湛蓝色的海面。这时带着淡淡海腥味的海风搅翻这一片宁静得仿佛睡着了一般的海面微荡涟漪。海水满盈盈的，就像一碗没过边缘的水，虽有起伏却不会溅出水花。

黑尾铁朗找了个一片空地，月岛萤见黑尾铁朗还在苦恼捣鼓帐篷，上前想去帮忙，实在不济可以帮忙搭烧烤架。

黑尾铁朗却直接拒绝了，“没事，这里我能应付。”

月岛萤蹙眉，“那我也不能一直干等啊。”

黑尾铁朗想了想说：“那你去海边看看，说不定有鱼或者贝类。”

月岛萤一脸意外地看着黑尾铁朗，“你怎么知道的？”

黑尾铁朗一边对比手里的两根钢管，一边解释：“我外公长年驻扎在海边，小时候暑假经常去找他。”他把两根直径大小符合的合在一起，“赶海时机，判断还有选驻扎营地的方法都是他教我的。”

那他怎么没教你搭帐篷？月岛萤想了想，为了黑尾铁朗的面子，他默默地把这句话咽了回去，“那我去海边看看。”

“OK，去的时候顺便带走那个桶捞一些水回来。”

“OK。”

月岛萤挽上裤袖，沿着海边赤脚踩在那细腻得如丝绸般的白沙。潮汐平缓地拂过沙滩，并带上一些被拍晕的鱼和贝类。月岛萤看着这白洁如洗的沙子，神鬼时差地蹲了下去，抓了一把。

挺细软的，他愉悦地想。

月岛萤随便挑了一些装进桶里，就将桶放在一旁，半眯着眼舒服地坐在海边。温度刚刚好，让人不自觉产生睡意。

好像上次冬训也是这样，月岛萤无意识地想到。

那时候他们训练还要穿着短袖，作为一个常年怕冷的人，月岛萤自然一训练完就立马去洗澡。月岛萤眯了眯眼，惬意地半靠着池旁，舒怡的水温缓和了他半僵硬的肌肉，让他自然而然地放松了神经。后来黑尾铁朗进来好像说了一句……

“哟，挺悠闲的嘛。”

对，就是这句……嗯？月岛萤倏然转头，看向身后的人，“弄完了？”

“嗯哼？你觉得呢？”黑尾铁朗自信地挑眉看着月岛萤，“这有什么难的？”

“嗯，是不难，”月岛萤调侃黑尾铁朗，“也不知道刚才是谁搭帐篷搭到太阳落山。”

“喂喂，”黑尾铁朗无奈，“我们过来的时候太阳就已经开始落了吧。”

“或许吧。”月岛萤拍了拍裤上的沙，“我们走阿嚏——”

“着凉了？”黑尾铁朗从包里掏出一件缃色衬衫，让那个月岛萤穿上，月岛萤也不矫情，拿过来直接穿上，“回去？”

“嗯。”

他们回到营地，篝火仍兢兢业业地燃烧着，消除弥漫在空气中一股闷热的湿气。天空不知何时点缀了些许星星，皎洁的弯月勾在这片星空上方。而昏晕的月光似乎是一时地疏忽，从勾尖处浸出，如同墨水在宣纸上泛开了，肆无忌惮地蔓延向远方。

月岛萤接过黑尾铁朗给他的饮料杯，坐在篝火旁，静静地注视着忙碌的黑尾铁朗——手中夹起的烤肉。

经历了接近半天的车程，肚子早已饿得扁了下去，导致月岛萤面对诱人可可的烤肉毫无抵抗力。他为了止住饥饿对他的掌控，他豪饮一口，喉结随着液体的流向而滑动，如同海面上的浮筒随着海浪而上下潜浮，惹得黑尾铁朗很想上去咬一口。

但他只是想想，毕竟他们确定关系才一年，他可不想还没把人拐到……嗯哼。

黑尾铁朗把烤完的肉装进盘里，递给月岛萤。但月岛萤没有立刻接过来，他想了想，用叉子插了一块最大的肉，“你也吃一口。”月岛萤本意是让黑尾铁朗接过叉子吃，但他没想到黑尾铁朗倾身，直接叼起那块肉吃了起来。因为他俯身的缘故，月岛萤的指腹能清晰地感受到鼻息的温度，暖暖的，侵入人心的。细长的睫毛在篝火暗暗地照射下微微颤抖，月岛萤心里不免一漏，他故作镇定地收回手，“好吃吗？”

黑尾铁朗爽朗地笑道：“当然好吃。”

吃完烤肉，月岛萤把一次性餐具扔进垃圾袋里，把烤具用矿泉水洗了一下。黑尾铁朗从车里拿了一瓶漱口水，直径抛给月岛萤，“接住。”

月岛萤头也没回，伸手直接接住，漱完把水吐在之前的垃圾袋里，用手背随便擦了把嘴角的残液，把漱口水放在帐篷旁，自己先进去钻进睡袋里。而黑尾铁朗在帐篷外捣鼓片刻后也钻进睡袋。

月岛萤浅眠的时候，感觉到有人在摇他，他勉强抬起眼皮，一脸“睡眠不足”看着肇事者，“干嘛？”

“看日出不？”

月岛萤翻了个身，“不去。”

黑尾铁朗见月岛萤冷淡的反应也不气馁，继续问，“都来海边了，真不去？”

“……”

“再过一会太阳就出来了，你再不起来就看不到了。”

“……”

“日出超好看的，你不看会后悔的。”

“……”

“月月~”

“……”

“小~月~月~”

“……”

“亲爱的月唔——”

“住嘴！”月岛萤气恼地爬起来，“我看就是了。”

他俩坐在沙滩上，身上共披着一条毛毯，月岛萤拿着黑尾铁朗早已热好的黑咖啡，看着远处弥漫着一层轻薄的白雾，有些变亮的海岸线。一会，露出鱼肚白的天际逐渐飘浮着一片淡淡的，桃红色的云霞。它不那么浓重，也不那么清淡。忽然，桃红。色云霞的正中，突然天空中浮现出一个金色的蛋黄，一露面就被簇拥的云朵衔住了，就像一颗煎蛋被蛋白包裹住。

他还真没有骗自己，月岛萤想。

“小月月。”

“嗯？”

黑尾铁朗面色淡定地看着前方，不自然地抠着手，“你……来东京后，有打算住哪吗？”

“？还没有，正打算看看。”

“那你跟我一起住怎么样？”

月岛萤转过头，正巧撞入那漆黑的眼眸，他的瞳孔里仿佛散发着与太阳媲美的光芒，可月岛萤一点也不觉得刺眼，反而感觉很温暖……黑尾铁朗见月岛萤凝视着他，嘴角不自觉抿了一下，拳头握得更紧，心跳变得更快，就像坏掉的机器疯狂地运作。

但月岛萤知道，他甘之如饴。

啊……真喜欢他。月岛萤心里感慨道。

喜欢这个肚子里满是坏水的他，喜欢这个爱用激将法来鼓动自己的他，喜欢这个总出自己意料的他……喜欢这个心里满是自己的他。

当然这些话月岛萤是不会说的，也许当他们老了，满是白头，悠闲地坐在懒人椅，怼嘴讲着对方的黑料的时候，他也许会考虑讲给他听。

至少现在是不会的。

“行啊，”月岛萤故作镇定地点头，“我们什么时候去看房？”

“那就今天！”

黑尾铁朗醒来时，天已经黑了。

天空、房屋、灯光，不意外乎地灰蒙蒙一片，一切仿佛都静止了。

他坐在沙发半晌伸了个懒腰，打算去捣鼓一下冰箱看看有没有啤酒，就在他想起来的一瞬间，他想起，家里好久都没有储备啤酒了。

都是月岛萤的锅。黑尾铁朗烦躁地想。

要不是之前月岛萤工作不顺利又不跟他讲，他才不会出这馊主意。

而且给月岛萤找了个好理由把家里的啤酒全没收了。

黑尾铁朗还记得那天下午，他趁休息把家里整理得井井有条，心情愉快地去楼下菜市场买了菜和鱼，打算给月岛萤露一手。

结果黑尾铁朗没盼到月岛萤惊喜地表情，直接撞见月岛萤一脸郁闷的神情——在别人眼中并没有看出什么不对，可黑尾铁朗就是看出来了——黑尾铁朗在围裙上随意地擦干了手，关切地问：“怎么了？”

“没有，”月岛萤打开冰箱，拿了一罐啤酒，“喝吗？”

黑尾铁朗想了想，“喝。”喝完说不定就讲了。

因此在黑尾铁朗的鼓励和月岛萤自身的默许下，月岛萤不负众望地喝醉了。

但他还是有一丝理智让自己不能再喝了，可手诚实地又拿起杯子猛地灌了一口，黑尾铁朗见势不对，上手制止月岛萤，“月月，别喝了。”

“什……么？”

“我说，你醉了，月月。”

“唔……”月岛萤迷离地看着黑尾铁朗，用力地甩了甩头，“的确……”

“你今天怎么了？”黑尾铁朗疑惑看着月岛萤，毕竟放在平常月岛萤是不会放纵自己这么喝，即使在假期也是。

“文案……没被选上……我……”月岛萤没有说下去，他平静地抹去眼睑旁那不受控制地眼涙，呼吸却没有变得急促，至始至终而保持在稳定的状态。要不是他刚才说的话暴露了他自己藏了许久的委屈，简直就跟讲平常话没有多大区别。

黑尾铁朗忍不住叹了口气，他知道月岛萤就是这样的倔强，比别人想象中更有骨气。他就像蒲草※，即使遇到不顺，他也会一声不吭地抗下来，平静到让人怀疑他是否遭遇过。

可黑尾铁朗会心疼。

心疼这个坚强的男孩，心疼这位不屈服现实的男人，心疼每天熬夜只为了一份他自己满意的翻译稿的先生。

黑尾铁朗每次看到月岛萤厚重的青丝，他都想让月岛萤放弃这份工作，找份轻松点的。

但他不会说。

他能做的，只有默默地支持他。

黑尾铁朗想起电影的一句话，他想对月岛萤说，而事实上，他也说出口了，

**“你……只要记住，我在这里。”**

我知道失败让你遍体鳞伤，而你却在伤口处长出翅膀，翱翔天边，冲破天际。

但如果你飞累了，就在我这休憩吧。

**-And...maybe it’s not me you want tospeak about these things but feel something you obviously did.**

**-或许你不愿意向我倾吐这些事情，但是请你感受你所感受的。**

“唔……嗯。”

黑尾铁朗见月岛萤这么乖顺，忍不住摸摸月岛萤那柔软的发，温声细语道，“去洗漱一下吧，这里我收拾。”

“嗯……”月岛萤甩了甩些许发晕的脑袋，勉强起身走进卫生间。黑尾铁朗见月岛萤还能有些意识，便放心去整理客厅。

可黑尾铁朗还是放不下心，他赶紧收拾完，走到卫生间前却犹豫了，片刻他敲了敲门，“月月？”

里面没有回音。

“月月我进来哦……”黑尾铁朗推开门，发现月岛萤侧着头坐在浴缸里。月岛萤听到门开的声音，迟钝地转头看向黑尾铁朗，他的眼神迷离，眼眸像是被热乎乎的热气给熏得出水，脸颊透着一丝嫩红，“嗯？”

黑尾铁朗觉得，这时候还能忍得住就是不是男人了。

黑尾铁朗俯身吻了下去，狠狠地含住月岛萤的舌头，试图从他的舌上吸出一丝酒气和属于他独有的味道。但黑尾铁朗并没有品尝出什么，反倒是月岛萤被黑尾铁朗迅猛的攻击给弄得全身无力，软绵绵地靠在他的身上。

一吻结束，黑尾铁朗并没有从中感受到巨大的满足，相反，体内的猛兽扑面而来，唤醒他最原始的本能。

他迅速地脱下自己的衣物，跨入浴缸，打开月岛萤的双腿倾身而压。月岛萤马上被黑尾铁朗的举动刺激到了，脚趾无意识地蜷缩，圆润的指头在黑尾铁朗的背脊试图留下痕迹让他停止一切激烈的运动。然而黑尾铁朗并没有被阻止，相反更加激起他的欲望，加快手中的动作。

月岛萤在黑尾铁朗的刺激下没过多久就腹部一紧，眼前发白，霎时清醒许多，“你……”

“醒了？”黑尾铁朗吮吸月岛萤如同天鹅般得颈部，在白皙的肌肤上留下旖旎的景色。

“……别闹了，我明天还要上班。”月岛萤试图推开黑尾铁朗，但仍半醉状态的他怎么是微醺且兴奋的黑尾铁朗的对手呢？

黑尾铁朗一把攒紧月岛萤的手腕，直径拉到上面，“没事，我明天送你。”这句话直接给月岛萤锤定了他今晚的命运。

黑尾铁朗腾出手把浴缸上方架子里藏起来的润滑剂拿下来，在手中热化后，涂抹到月岛萤的甬道。热水顺着细长的手指灵活地窜入甬道内壁，激得月岛萤微微颤抖，“唔……嗯……”

黑尾铁朗咬住月岛萤的耳廓，身子压了下来，温柔地安慰他，“忍忍。”手中的动作却毫不犹豫地捣鼓，扩张，一次次触碰到他的兴奋点，那刺激如同大浪里的船，时而上升，时而下降，就是无法达到顶点。

月岛萤最后忍不住压抑地喊一声，“进来——呃！”

黑尾铁朗一听到月岛萤的命令，把早已蠢蠢欲动的性欲泼在月岛萤身上，把自己的兽性完全暴露在月岛萤面前。

月岛萤一开始还能压制住自己变调的嗓音，后来却完全不能控制，说出来的话到嘴边全变成缠绵的呻吟，刺激着黑尾铁朗高高悬挂的理智。

最终月岛萤都不知道黑尾铁朗到底压着自己做了多少次，唯一记得的——明早要去找黑尾铁朗算账的决心。

等月岛萤醒过来的时候，天空早已度过了鱼肚白的的时刻，他张了张嘴，发现喉咙干得只能发出气音，气得月岛萤直接借咬黑尾铁朗的肩膀来发泄。月岛萤侧身挣脱开黑尾铁朗的双臂，单手支撑身子，另一只手在床头柜上盲摸，一会才找到自己的目标。他抓到手机后随意一摁，刺眼的屏幕灯让他清醒过来，他眯眼努力看清屏幕上的时间。

下秒他立马坐起。

但月岛萤没坐起一会就又倒回床上，他扶着腰，挣扎片刻后才从床上下来，脚步虚浮地走出卧室。

开门后更让月岛萤抓狂，客厅如同被洗劫般，乱得一团糟。

于是黑尾铁朗回来就发现家里的酒类全不见了。

是不是因为我那天故意让月月喝醉而惹他生气？黑尾铁朗无厘头地想。

倏然，门锁咔嚓一声被扭动了。

黑尾铁朗却没有理会，仍是仰头靠着沙发，听着脚步越来越近，他才施舍般的移动了视角，引入眼帘的却是一丝烛火。

那是一块插着生日蜡烛的蛋糕。

黑尾铁朗愣住，紧接着听到带着笑意的声音说：“生日快乐，黑尾铁朗前辈。”

“月你不是……”改签回不来吗？

“这个嘛——”月岛萤拉长了声音，满足地看着黑尾铁朗错愕的表情后公布答案，“当然是骗你的了。”

“是不是很惊喜，黑尾铁朗前辈？”月岛萤笑容如同得逞的猫咪，直挠黑尾铁朗的心头。

“快点吹蜡烛，黑尾铁朗前辈。”

“但在此之前，”黑尾铁朗挑眉看着月岛萤，“我是不是可以许个愿，小月月？”

月岛萤没想到黑尾铁朗这么有童心，但人家是寿星，尽量满足老人家的童心也不是不行，于是他点头。

黑尾铁朗狡黠地一笑，但仅仅是瞬间，月岛萤以为是自己看错了。

黑尾铁朗作势闭上眼睛，一会后吹掉，并把蛋糕让月岛萤放在桌上。

月岛萤很疑惑，但还是照做了。

就在月岛萤刚把蛋糕放在茶桌上，客厅内响起音乐——那是他们以前看过的电影的配音。

月岛萤怔住了，不敢相信地看着黑尾铁朗，黑尾铁朗向他比了个噤音，然后就是电视上播放照片，全是他俩的合照：有他们第一次练习赛的，有他们第一次集训的，有他被黑尾铁朗抓过去练习的……还有他们刚在一起的照片。

这些月岛萤都是知情的，毕竟这些照片都好好地被他保存在相薄中，特意单独弄出来的一本里。

但让月岛萤惊讶的，是自己那时候笑容：那笑与平时完全不同，让外人一看就会觉得带着一丝暖意和荡漾的情愫——明显恋爱中的人才会有的笑意。

更让他惊奇地是，竟然还有一些被偷拍而形成的合照。

月岛萤带着一丝羞耻的看着这些照片，内心无比想化身为鸵鸟把头钻到地底下去。

尤其是他在体育馆里偷吻黑尾铁朗的照片也被放了出来。

被薄纸糊住的灯光就像蒙蒙亮的月光洒在他俩身上，他那发色也因此变得金灿许多，如同精灵般的发色，他自己都不由地怔住。片刻后，月岛萤内心微微庆幸，偷拍者是从他后面拍进来，否则他现在就要夺取黑尾铁朗的电脑，把底片全部删光——前提是他能找到。

月岛萤转头质问黑尾铁朗，“这些照片你是什么时候拍的？”

“别人偷拍给的。”

“……”月岛萤觉得肯定是黑尾铁朗要求别人拍的。

随着缓和的音乐结束，影片也播放完。黑尾铁朗拿出盒子，看向月岛萤郑重地说：“月岛萤莹，你愿意付出0.5英镑的价格※，与我一辈子共处吗？”

可惜月岛萤并入如他所愿很快的讲出那句话，反而屏息看着黑尾铁朗手中的天鹅绒盒，真挚地询问：“为什么是你求婚？”

黑尾铁朗也不辜负他的俏皮，顽皮地回了一句，“因为我是你老攻。”

“……”你脸皮可真厚。

黑尾铁朗看着面无表情的月岛萤，心里不由地有些忐忑——虽然黑尾铁朗知道月岛萤肯定不会拒绝，但他还是略微紧张——不自觉地咽下口水，清清嗓子问，“你的答复呢？”

月岛萤张嘴想嘲笑黑尾铁朗，可到嘴边的却是干巴巴地一句话，“我愿意。”话音刚落，左手的小拇指感觉到一丝冰凉，月岛萤好奇地抬手在月光底下仔细地看清楚那枚戒指的模样，是一枚雕琢着月亮和黑猫的银戒，有些不像婚戒的戒指，却又是独一无二的戒指。

倏然月岛萤眼前一黑，嘴唇上传来了一丝不属于自己的温度。那炽热的温度却那么熟悉，熟悉到它早已浸入到他自己的心尖，他不用看也能知道正在吻他的人是谁。

月岛萤闭上眼，感受对方在自己的唇上轻抚，心猿意马地挑拨他的心弦，并伸出手臂搂住黑尾铁朗的颈项拉进他们的距离，默许他接下来的行为。

这刻，似乎所有的一切都尘埃落定。从前燎原炽热如火的爱情，逐渐变成激流勇进般的水流，到最后的细水长流。回头看看过去走过的感情，发现当时路途的障碍早已不那么重要，而那时的障碍在不经意间已风化成小小的化石。

月亮静静地照亮整片夜空，风轻轻吹拂着窗帘，月光趁机钻了进来，如婚礼上那一片片的花瓣轻轻地飘撒在他俩身上，特别温柔，静静地祝福着他们。而他们双手相扣的银戒隐约地反射着皎洁的月光以表示他们从此确立比生死更牢固的关系。

**今晚月色真美，不是吗？**

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ※这里“色”读shǎi
> 
> ※台词选自电影《call me by your name》中艾利欧的父亲跟艾利欧讲的话，台词顺序被我打乱了一下
> 
> ※When I least expect it, you have cunningways of finding my weakest spot.是改了一下人称《call me by yourname》里面一句台词
> 
> 原句：When you least expect it, nature hascunning ways of finding our weakest spot.
> 
> FY：在你最猝不及防之时，上天就狡诈地找到了我们最脆弱的地方。
> 
> ※蒲草，寓意远比表面上坚韧。
> 
> ※“你……只要记住，我在这里。”的原句：Just...remember I’mhere.
> 
> ※0.5英镑的价格是指爱尔兰登记时的百年婚姻且不能离婚的模板所需的价格
> 
> 闲话：
> 
> 这篇文章的叙述手法，我采用的是巴恩斯的《时间的噪音》，之前我也尝试过模仿了一下，结果并不是特别好【笑】，但没想到这次无意识写成这样比我之前写的要好很多【哭笑不得】。
> 
> 文中“因为他不想看透”这句我解释一下我的想法：如果你爱一个人，你不会想去完全了解他，而是试着让他把他所有的经历讲给你听，这是我认为最理想的恋爱，如果你把那人所有都看透就对你来说没有任何新鲜感，而恋爱就是因为有了新鲜感，你才会选择去尝试。【如果有不同的想法欢迎来文明的讨论一下】


End file.
